The use of belts for transmission of mechanical power has long been known. The belt can be constructed of various materials of construction, but normally a common material of construction would be a fabric and/or rubber composition. Such belts are to be connected to a power output shaft of an engine, such as a crank shaft. The belt will be connected directly to a pulley which is fixedly secured to the crank shaft. A power generating device is located separate from the engine and is to be rotatably driven by the belt. This belt is connected to a separate pulley which is mounted in conjunction with the power generating device. Conventional types of power generating devices are generators or alternators. A normal use for such a belt would be in conjunction with an internal combustion engine of a vehicle wherein the belt is employed to operate the electrical generator or alternator of the vehicle.
Current automobile engine compartments are quite crowded due to the including within the engine of smog control equipment and air conditioners. The belt extending from the engine to the alternator or generator must be routinely tightened to make sure that the belt is operating at the desired degree of tautness so that there is no slippage and the alternator or generator is operating at maximum efficiency. Also, the belt needs to be tightened if the belt is broken and has been replaced, or if the generator or alternator has been repaired and is being reinstalled.
At the present time, the typical manner in which the generator or alternator belt is tightened is through the use of a tool, such as an elongated pipe or rod. This pipe or rod is to be inserted somewhere between the generator or alternator and somehow torque applied to cause the generator or alternator to pivot about its pivot bracket assembly, thereby causing the belt to be tightened to the desired degree of tautness. However, because of the extensive amount of paraphernalia within the engine compartment, the locating of the pipe or rod in order to achieve this end result is extremely difficult. Also, because of the normal constructional arrangement between the generator or alternator and the engine block, it is difficult to locate the pipe or rod in order to apply the torque in the right direction in order to achieve the tightening of the belt. Further, the generator or alternator is connected to a fan blade assembly for cooling which makes it difficult to tighten the belt.
There is a definite need for a tool which will quickly and easily tighten the belt of a generator or alternator within an automobile engine compartment.